fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ScottHudson
I am back to this account. The reason that I left a couple of weeks ago was because I was busy. I am not busy anymore though. This is my talk page from my former home: ImagineWiki. Talk Page Archives *User talk:ScottHudson/Archive 1 Category Hi. Why don't you categorize your works together using Category:Whatever ? Doing so will mean that we can add your work as a project to the master list. 01:08, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Fantasy Wiki Hello, Mr. Hudson, Boredom, Alpha-1 and other contributors. The Creative Division is being revamped and the content is being redistribuited. Your pages have been assigned to the Fantasy Wiki and are being moved. Sorry for any problem during the moving process. Thanks. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) No problems There will not be important changes on your files. It is only a restructuration of the Creative Wikis. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) What happened to all of my sub pages, like the game tables and contestants ScottHudson 00:16, 22 March 2008 (UTC) I really would like my stuff to go back to ImagineWiki. Is there any way it can be fixed because I liked ImagineWiki better than the Fantasy Wiki? Before you try to move my info again, please ask me if I would like it to be moved. As a matter of fact, I don't want my stuff to be moved. I feel that my stuff is way better off in ImagineWiki. ScottHudson 21:36, 22 March 2008 (UTC) It is a resetting. Great mounts of Info will be moved Hello again, Mr. Hudson. Sorry for the problems. Let me explain: * Perhaps you did not notice it if you have not been working with recent pages, but this is one of the wikis with fewer contributors (only one per week) and basically no visitors, and it is about to just collapse. I am working hard to make this wiki at least barely functional, and I am working now with the Creative Division of wiki. To do that I had to change the whole concept of this wiki, and it is focused on magic and fantasy content instead miscellaneous/fan-fiction content to make this more interesting. It will be a total redo, that is I why I am moving great mounts of material from here. It is like a new beginning from zero, I am resetting this wiki. * Fantasy Wiki is a good place if what you want is total freedom to make your fan-fiction because there are not permanent administrators. Anyway, it looks like it lacks even of temporal administrators, and it was a bad idea. Sorry. But Imagination Wiki does not belong to the Fan Fiction Division of Wikia, and it is not a fan fiction wiki. There are better options to make fan fiction, with permanent admins: ** Fan Fiction Wiki ** Fanon Wiki ** There is also a survivor wiki: Survivor Wiki. * I could have ask before moving, but my two last posts and the post by Abcxyzzzz were not answered, so I guessed you prefer things with no-talk. * Do not worry, I will not use the file-moving bot again. Just select one of the options wikis and move your files by yourself when you are ready. Meanwhile I will be moving other content. I have to classify other 100 articles, so it will take at least one week. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:39, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Don't try to delete data off of the pages. For example, half of the houseguest list for FBB1 is missing. 75.89.234.153 03:38, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I did not get you... But I know the bot I created was somewhat buggy. Sorry. Anyways, you have to remember rules talk about No-Fan-Fiction. So It is better if you move them all by your self so I do not have to use bots. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:26, 23 March 2008 (UTC) How do I move them? 75.89.235.84 13:30, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Fan Fiction Wiki Let me think... I got a solution: I will move the pages by my self. I just realized the bot was losing some data. I am really sorry, I will correct it now. Your new home will be Fan Fiction... You can see there is a big list of already created fan fiction stuff. I really want to keep safe your files during the great deleting of data that I will do. (I am formatting this wiki) I remember JuWki told you You can not use the name of Survivor. Indeed, this wiki has no disclaimer (unlike the fan fiction wikis) and it can bring us legal issues. But now you are using TV show's name openly, and you have direct references to Survivor, Amazing Race, Dancing with Stars and Big Brother it is attacking direclty the rules. (They are trademarks!!!) Your pages will be better at Fan Fiction. If they remain here they will be deleted/lost along lost of other pages, and I do not want to make you lose your works. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 13:47, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I just move your artciels to Fan Fiction Wiki. Tell me if something is lst and I will repair it. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:14, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Nothing was wrong. By the way, how did you get my game/contestant pages back? I thought I was going to have to redo them over again? Are you planning on putting redirect notices on this or are you going to delete it. Maybe you should move my talk page too. ScottHudson 16:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Well, it is done. Tell me if something is lost and I will go there to correct it. Sorry for the bugs. I had to try it out. Sorry, again. [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:27, 23 March 2008 (UTC) I will redirect it all. I insist sorry for the bugs... i did not notice it. Your content was never deleted, it is just my bot do a horrible mess... [[User_talk:Mightyerick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:03, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Oversized Text I think this oversized text needs to be fixed. It completely distorts everything. 10:35, 20 May 2008 (UTC) I love this Wiki ::I love this wiki! Thank you so much to all the administrators that worked hard on this wiki! You guys rock! Please keep up the good work. ^_^ Thank you so,so much! PS: I made a new fanfiction, and it's called Space Channel 5:Macy Vs. Purge. Please check it out if you get the chance. thank-you. -- 21:33, 5 October 2008 (UTC) *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC)